All That Matters
by Oliverklozoff
Summary: The team gets ready to face a human military outpost in San Francisco. A lot different from the comic/cartoon/movies.
1. All That Matters

X-Men: All That Matters  
  
This story has nothing to do with the X-Men comics, the X-Men movie franchise or the X-Men cartoon franchise. I have written in it out my own mind and had no inspiration from any episode, version or issue of X-Men.  
  
May 21st, 2013  
  
/start message/  
  
The war against mutants has intensified towards a global hostility. The assassination of Professor Charles Xavier was the last obstacle that the human army needed to overcome before the war began. It was the most regretful step and human being has ever taken. The mutants have taken over, with their superior abilities making them unstoppable. But a small group of mutants believe that there should be an ever-existing peace between homo sapien and homo superior. They are the X-Men. A small group of mutants who were taught peace by Professor Xavier in his institute. They are humanity's only chance of survival. Pray they succeed, for you sake.  
  
/end message/  
  
Wolverine was put off by the message he received. He didn't want to be viewed as a hero. He didn't even want to be friends with them. He just wanted a chance to gut some ruthless humans and mutants. Prof. X had warned him that humans and mutants were in it together and that Magneto had been powerless to stop his overthrow from the Brotherhood, but Wolverine didn't buy it. In fact, he just looked right through it like it was a window.   
  
"Logan, suit up. We is gonna storm a little outpost outside the 'Frisco. Be a good chance to raise your body count," Gambit had entered Wolverine's room without knocking, a pet peeve.  
  
"Listen Bourbon Street, give me another order," He produced his right set of claws, "and I'll give you a castration. And that boyish charm of yours won't work on anyone."  
  
His voice snarled, one of the many obvious reasons for his uncanny nickname. Wolverine thought of Gambit like a brother, they had served together in the mutant army during the wars, but he had very little tolerance for Gambit's less desirable personality traits.  
  
That was when McCoy entered the room. His fur was especially covered up, like he didn't want to be recognized.  
  
"Logan, as surly as Gambit did put his attempt to get you ready, it is imperative to the group that you join us on this mission. Your stealthy ability and short temper make you an irreplaceable member of the team," his choice of words weren't so hard as to confuse Logan.  
  
"Blue, you got yourself a deal."  
  
As they entered the military wing of the collapsing Xavier Institute, they met up with the other members of the team: Iceman (who had the ability to emit ice from his fingertips), Cyclops (who could release optic rays of concentrated, unknown power), Storm (who could control the weather patterns within a certain distance of her body), Nightcrawler (who had an ability to teleport), and the mysterious Bishop (who, along with a great ability to use weapons, could produce a powerful yellow ray from his hands). They walked into the Jet, on which the other team member was. Typhoon was not exactly a well-liked person. But his power was the most powerful of all the team. He had the ability to create as much water, as hot or cold as he liked, in a certain area. he could also breathe under water and was not affected by the pressure at certain depths. He was also Magneto's oldest son, and was taken onto the team only because Prof. X could not let any mutant leave or be on their own.  
  
The Jet took of with a loud bang, as the team left their facility to travel to San Francisco. They were tired from the last battle they encountered1 and had only two days to recover. Wolverine was easy to irritate at any time, but right now was about the worst possible time.  
  
"So, fuckface, when this hunk of shit gonna get to San Fran?" he asked Cyclops.  
  
"5 minutes Logan, don't loose your head," Cyclops replied.  
  
"I wouldn't say you're in a position so say that, if you catch my drift," Wolverine grinned a scary grin. The team liked that though. It meant he wasn't in a good mood to talk, and he was in a very good mood to fight.  
  
They landed in a small piece of forest outside the city and made their way to the outpost. Wolverine sniffed the air.  
  
"There's ten of 'em beyond that group of trees, wait here."  
  
All the group could hear were muffled screams and eventually the sound of Wolverine's claws being released. They could hear slashing as bodies were being flung over the trees. Wolverine walked back, covered in blood.   
  
"It's safe."  
  
They walked towards a giant complex at least 40 stories high. Typhoon was the first to speak, in his placid, Clint Eastwood-style voice.  
  
"Hey Cajun, I thought you said this was a small outpost."  
  
Gambit produced his stick and clicked it to full length.  
  
"Gambit gonna be the only one to go, or are you pussies gonna join me?"  
  
"Don't need to ask me twice. I'm just getting started." Wolverine pulled out his claws as he spoke.  
  
"This is what we came for, this is what we want. Let's get to work." Cyclops loved to be in charge. He was the only one out of the group, other than storm and Beast, with any sense of responsibility and plan-of-action. They walked towards the doors.  
  
1 Story coming as soon as I can, but it'll be a little bit more violent and a hell of a lot more swearing. MD  
  
?? 


	2. Onwards and Upwards

Author's Note: I made a mistake in chapter 1 by saying Bishop could emit a strange yellow beam. Sorry, wrong. As someone correctly pointed out, he can absorb most other mutants energy blast or something towards that effect. Truth be told, I never truly knew Bishop's power as I have never read those comics/seen those episodes of cartoon. Forgiveness, please? And also, to answer your question, I prefer this type of angry, bitter Wolverine. Plus, something has happened that made Wolverine mad, i.e.. assassination of his almost father figure, and also the man who helped calm him down. Anyway, on to Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Onwards and Upwards  
  
Wolverine went first, since he was the best when it came to hand-to-hand combat. The coast was clear for the group after he disposed of the two guards at the doors. Easy stuff.  
  
"I can smell more, keep your eyes peeled and your fur up, this is gonna get ugly," Wolverine said those last few words with a smile.  
  
They picked up the pace as they ran through the complex, a system of tunnels an elevators took them deeper and deeper underground. Storm was beginning to feel nauseas. Her claustrophobia was getting worse and she eventually collapsed. Wolverine took a look at her.  
  
"Waterboy, get her back to the jet once we reach the next group of guards. I've got a hunch it'll be a big one, should keep us occupied for a few minutes. That's all the time you got." Just as wolverine finished his sentence, a large group of armed guards began to appear. "Speak of the devil." The claws were released, the mist was red, it was go time.  
  
Cyclops quickly took out three with his blast as Bishop absorbed the laser blasts from their guns and repelled them back. The wave of guards continued. Beast launched Gambit towards them as he followed not far behind. Gambit laid down an air assault of cards before taking a shot in the chest. He stood up, shook it off, took out his stick and looked the man who shot him square in the eyes.  
  
"Hey, mothafucka, Gambit no like it when he is shot. You want some of Gambit, then here he is, go for de fucking gusto, my man." The man started to run but only made it a few feet when he had a claw in him.  
  
"Don't run from Remy, he just gets worse and angrier. Me, I'm always this angry." Wolverine snarled and slashed at the man's face. "Finish him, Remy."  
  
"But of course, sir." His stick was full length as he swung it into the guard's face. "Aww, not looking very good, chere, Remy would apologize, but he afraid he might of meant it."  
  
The X-Men were almost done with the guards when Typhoon got back. "Storm is safe in the Jet, I've got it in cloak so she can't be seen. Don't worry." There was something about him the Wolverine didn't trust. But he was just thankful Storm was safe. As much as he hated to be seen as sappy, Wolverine did care for the team and hated to see them in distress.   
  
They kept moving once Nightcrawler took care of the last guard. They moved into the next room when they saw a sight they hadn't seen in years. 


End file.
